Je suis un homme !
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Chibi!FrUk OS avec la rencontre entre France et Angleterre où ce dernier prend Francis pour une fille et a du mal à être convaincu qu'il soit un garçon.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K +  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Amitié / Humour

**Autres : **J'ai une tonne d'idée pour des OS FrUk ces temps-ci alors attendez-vous à en voir d'autres très prochainement!

* * *

Arthur était en train de courir en jouant avec ses amis magiques, il riait aux éclats et avait un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Il se déplaçait avec aisance dans les grandes plaines de son pays et montait les collines avec tout autant d'aisance, il avait l'habitude de les monter et descendre tellement souvent qu'il n'était même plus épuisé en le faisant. Là, il faisait la course et le premier qui arrivait tout en haut de la colline devant eux serait le gagnant. Malheureusement pour lui son ami la licorne le battit à plate couture ce qui lui fit faire la moue durant plusieurs minutes avant que ladite licorne ne vienne le réconforter en frottant sa tête contre la sienne.  
Arthur rigola et frotta sa joue contre la tête toute douce de son ami. Cette dernière s'assit et posa sa tête sur les genoux du jeune garçon qui se fit un plaisir de caresser la tête de l'animal. Il adorait caresser son ami licorne car elle avait une fourrure extrêmement douce.  
Alors qu'il cajolait son ami depuis un bon moment, il vit quelque chose au loin en bas de la colline. Curieux, il fixa ses yeux dessus pour essayer de voir mieux et vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un en bas, toutefois il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la personne.  
La peur l'envahit, et si c'était encore quelqu'un qui venait pour lui faire du mal ? Mort de peur, Arthur se releva et s'enfuit à toute vitesse le plus loin possible de la personne qu'il venait d'apercevoir.  
Il ne la revit pas avant plusieurs jours.

A ce moment-là il faisait une partie de cache-cache avec ses amis et il s'était caché dans un buisson lorsqu'il avait vu ce même inconnu passer juste devant lui. Le petit garçon eut extrêmement peur et fit tout son possible pour être très silencieux, il ne voulait pas que l'autre remarque sa présence, d'autant plus qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose !  
Heureusement, il ne le vit pas et passa son chemin.  
Arthur le revit encore à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois il fit tout son possible pour lui échapper, sauf qu'un jour il se fit battre à son propre jeu.

La petite nation était en train de faire une sieste, blottit contre son ami licorne, et lorsqu'il se réveilla il rencontra deux grand yeux bleus qui le fixait.  
Il se releva en poussant un hurlement de surprise et voulu s'enfuir lorsque l'individu l'agrippa par ses vêtements.

« La-Lâche-moi ! »

« Ne t'enfuis pas, je ne te veux pas de mal ! » L'inconnu essaya de l'attendrir avec une douce voix mais Arthur n'était pas dupe.

« Je ne te crois pas, lâche-moi ! »

Le jeune garçon poussa un glapissement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se coller contre lui et mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que l'autre venait... De lui faire un câlin !  
Ébahit, Arthur releva la tête pour rencontrer le visage de celui qui le serrait dans ses bras, il lui souriait chaleureusement et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur qui l'attirer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dans son regard mais il le trouvait magnifique et avait envie de le contempler.

« Tu vois ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! Je veux juste te connaître. »

Arthur ne répondit rien. Il s'était rarement fait câliné durant sa vie et trouvait cela tellement agréable qu'il en profitait un maximum. L'autre avait une chaleur tellement agréable qu'il n'avait plus envie de se dégager de ses bras.

« Je suis France et toi ? »

Le jeune homme le fixa dans les yeux un moment avant de froncer ses énormes sourcils et de répondre.

« Je suis Angleterre. Tu... Tu es une princesse ? »

L'autre individu cligna les yeux de surprise avant de rire doucement.

« Pas vraiment, et je serais plutôt un prince si c'était le cas. »

« Prince ? Mais... Tu es une fille ! »

France secoua la tête. « Je suis un garçon ! Comme toi. »

Il lui sourit et Angleterre fronça encore plus ses sourcils, ce n'était pas possible que France soit un garçon ! Il portait une robe et il avait les cheveux longs, ce qui était réservé aux femmes à leur époque, donc il ne pouvait qu'être une fille !

« Menteur ! T'es une fille ! »

« Je t'assure que non. »

« Si t'es une fille ! »

France soupira. « D'accord si tu y tiens. »

Le Royaume de France lui sourit à nouveau et Angleterre lui fit un léger sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

Depuis ce jour, France et Angleterre devinrent amis.

* * *

« Frawcis ! Frawcis ! »

« Oui Arthur ? »

« Regarde, j'ai fait un couronne de fleurs, p-pour toi ! »

Le garçon lui tendit la couronne qu'il venait de faire avec le visage rosé. Francis lui sourit tendrement et prit la couronne avant de la mettre sur sa tête.

« Tu ressembles encore plus à une princesse comme ça ! » S'écria Arthur avec un sourire.

« Merci Arthur mais tu sais je suis vraiment un garçon. »

« Arrête de mentir ! Tu as les cheveux longs et tu portes une robe, tu ne peux pas être un garçon ! »

France soupira. « Ce genre de coiffure et de tenue est à la mode chez moi, et ce n'est pas une robe mais une tunique ! »

« A la mode ? Ça ? Et si c'est une robe ! »

« Quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas la beauté qui se dégage d'un tel style ? »

« Mais... Mais... C'est un style de fille ! »

« Pas du tout puisque les hommes de mon pays portent des tuniques et ont les cheveux comme moi. »

« Mais... L'évêque m'a dit que les cheveux longs étaient pour les femmes ! »

« Ton évêque n'a aucun sens du style. »

« Mais... »

« Tu veux essayer une tunique ? J'en ai apporté une spécialement pour toi ! »

Arthur rougit encore plus. « N-Non, je ne suis pas une fille ! »

« Tu y tiens hein ? » France soupira à nouveau avant qu'une idée ne germe dans son esprit. « Arthur, est-ce que tu sais ce qui diffère physiquement les hommes et les femmes ? »

« Euh... Les femmes ont des... » Il fit un geste avec ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine. « Machins là et pas les hommes ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un air tout fier.

« Autre chose ? »

« Euh... »

« Déjà rien qu'avec ça tu vois que je suis un homme vu que je n'ai pas de poitrine. »

« Mais... Les jeunes filles en ont pas, elles en ont que quand elles grandissent alors ça compte pas ! »

Francis rigola, c'était qu'il était assez malin son petit lapin.

« D'accord, alors vu que tu es garçon, si j'en suis un aussi, mon corps devrait avoir les mêmes choses que toi, tu es d'accord ? »

Arthur acquiesça.

Francis commença à se déshabiller avant qu'Angleterre ne pousse un cri et ne pose ses mains sur les siennes pour l'en empêcher.

« Qui y'a t-il ? »

« Ça... Ça va pas de te déshabiller comme ça ! »

« Mais Arthur, il faut bien que je te prouve que mon corps est comme le tien ! »

« P-Pas la peine je te crois ! »

La petite nation avait le visage cramoisi et resserra sa prise sur les mains de son ami, pas question qu'il se déshabille devant lui !

« Non je sais que tu ne me crois pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as le droit de me regarder vu que je suis un homme, ton évêque ne dira rien ! »

« Mais euh... »

Arthur hésita et Francis en profita pour éloigner les mains de son jeune ami avant de reculer un peu, loin de sa porté et continua de se déshabiller. Il essaya de faire vite avant qu'Arthur ne change d'avis et ne décide de l'en empêcher.  
Une fois complètement nu il se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour qu'Arthur puisse bien voir tout son corps et ensuite il se remit à lui faire face.

« Alors ? Convaincu maintenant ? »

Arthur avait hésité entre se cacher les yeux ou non mais sous la surprise il n'avait pas réussi à mettre ses mains devant ses yeux et avait regardé le spectacle de son ami sans en manquer une miette. Et le pire dans tout ça c'était... Que Francis avait raison ! Il était vraiment un garçon !

« Ou-Oui je te crois ! Rhabille-toi maintenant ! »

La petite nation avait le visage encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure et essayait de fixer le visage de son ami et pas ce qu'il avait en dessous.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pa... Parce que ! »

Francis rigola et se rapprocha jusqu'à prendre Arthur dans ses bras.  
Ce dernier poussa un cri avant de rougir encore plus si cela était possible et il sentit que sa tête était en train de tourner.

« Pendant que je suis dans cette tenue, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de se baigner dans le lac ? »

« Quoi ? Je... Je vais devoir me déshabiller... ? »

« Bien sûr ! Sinon tes vêtements vont être mouillés. »

« Je... »

Francis ne sut jamais ce que voulut lui dire Arthur car ce dernier s'évanouit promptement dans ses bras. Il avait largement atteint la dose d'émotion qu'il pouvait supporter en une journée et son cerveau avait juste lâché quand d'autres émotions fortes voulurent s'ajouter.

* * *

J'adore faire faire des choses indécentes à France qui fait cela avec la plus grande innocence qui soit XD


End file.
